On a stage, musicians usually have to bring with them a lot of equipment in addition to their main instruments. The equipment or accessories can be, for example, effect pedals, power cords, strings, pics, slides, music sheets, cd's, cleaners, etc.
Musicians usually use some kind of tool chest bought at a local hardware store in order to store their equipment or accessories therein. The problem with such tool chests is that they are not to practical on the floor or a side somewhere when musicians need something. In such a situation a musician needs to put away the instrument, then pick up his/her tool chest or kneel down and take what he needs.
During live performances and various shows the visual aspect is very important for the spectators. A lot of efforts are made by the artists, concert producers and people responsible in the conception of a show to provide an interesting and original visual aspect to the show. In fact, the aesthetical aspect is very important. Thus, every element shown to the spectator is important. Therefore, most of the time it is not possible to use such tool chests or any other cabinet or storing case that would not fit with the general visual concept of the show.
Musicians usually consume various beverages during rehearsals and live performances. It is always dangerous for them to put such beverages on the amplifiers in view of the risks of spills. The same also applies when they put these beverages on the ground since they often perform under conditions at which the intensity of the light is quite low and sometimes in absence of light for a given period of time.
Musicians also do a lot of writing during rehearsals and are usually constantly trying to find a flat surface to write on.
It would thus be highly desirable to be provided with a solution that would fulfill at least one of the previously mentioned needs.